The Greatest Fan of Your Life
by Titled Heart
Summary: Draco and Ginny sneak around to see one another. But what happens when their relationship takes a turn for the worst...or is it the best?


Summary- Draco and Ginny sneak around to see one another. But what happens when their relationship takes a turn for the worst…or is it the best?

Pairing- Draco/Ginny (PG-13 for suggestive "things")

Disclaimer- Not my song, some of my characters, and all my shoes biznatch!

* * *

Virginia Weasley ran along the dark corridors of Hogwarts, making her way to the Slytherin portrait. He would be there waiting for her, he had been for the past five months. Ginny should have been used to being so secretive, but she wasn't. After all, she was dating Draco Malfoy, the object of every Slytherin girls' affections.

Ginny knew she must be crazy from the moment Draco ran into her in the middle of the night five months ago. She had been an absolute wreck, because her boyfriend at the time, Harry Potter, had broken up with her, for the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.

She was bawling, and ran straight into him, as she was blindly making her way back to her dorm. When she realized who she'd ran into, she prepared herself for the torrent of insults, but instead a soft voice reached her ears.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Just thinking of that night made Ginny smile as she hurried her walk to a fast run.

When Ginny saw the shadow of her love, she stopped as he walked toward her.

"Evening, love." His rich, tenor voice filled her senses, sending her into a trance-like state.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent.

"I missed you Draco." For the first week they saw each other, calling him Draco was so foreign to her, she sometimes would slip up and call him Malfoy. Now, she said his name so much, there was no way she could slip up.

"I've missed you too," he replied, nuzzling her neck.

Ginny wanted to be with Draco tonight, but decided against going to his room. Even though he was Head Boy, his friends knew the password to his portrait and she had to leave before morning, for fear of her being discovered in his room.

'Drat! I hate being so secret!' Ginny thought as Draco and her exchanged a long kiss.

Ginny pulled from the kiss and began to nip and suck at Draco's neck, leaving small bruises.

"Ah, Gins, you know what the does to me." Draco mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer.

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Ginny nodded, but continued her assault on his neck and upper chest.

"If you keep this up, we might do something you'll regret." He whispered, obviously aroused, as Ginny found out when he hand grazed his black slacks.

"I won't regret it…Hermoine and Violet already know about us, so…my room?" She looked up at him and he almost said no, when he saw the innocence sparkling in her eyes.

"Only if you want to." He finally said, after deciding that was the best answer he could give.

Ginny nodded and took his hand in hers. She knew Draco may just be using her for sex, he, of course, could have his pick of almost any girl in school. He had, of course, sampled each like they were candy. The truth was, Draco had never cherished anyone like he cherished Ginny and he never loved anyone before her.

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Ginny whispered the Gryffindor portrait password and Draco went in first and he helped her through.

Then, he followed her quietly up the stairs toward her dorm that she shared with Hermoine Granger and Neville's girlfriend, Violet Longing.

She quietly opened the door, and led him into her room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco looked oddly serious in the moonlight.

Ginny nodded and put her lips close to his. "As sure as I'll ever be."

Draco smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Sunlight hit the young Gryffindor's face early the next morning and when she rolled over, she found herself facing Draco.

She smiled, thinking about what had happened last night.

But, as she pulled on her robe and headed toward the closet, she found herself slightly scared. '_What if he just wanted sex? He said he loved me, but really. He doesn't have to stay with me._'

Ginny shook her head of these thoughts as she dressed and pulled her school robes on.

"Morning Beautiful."

She jerked her head toward the sound and found Draco, fully dressed, striding toward her.

"Good morning." She smiled at his remark and at his ability to dress quickly and quietly. She pulled her hair up and watched as Draco fumbled with something in his robes.

When he finally found it, Ginny looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What's that?"

"Well, I have to ask you something…" Ginny waved her hand slightly as if to urge him on.

Draco finally opened his hand, revealing a small, gold pinkie ring.

"It's a promise ring. It's like a pledge of our love."

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Ginny smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She held her left hand up, and the ring sparkled next to her face.

"Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She said, smiling even wider, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, you better get to breakfast before your brother has a spaz attack." Ginny whipped around and found herself facing her room mate and best friend, Hermoine Granger.

"Hey Herms! Lost track of time while gazing at this." Ginny held her hand up for Hermoine's close inspection.

"Oh Gins! It's absolutely gorgeous! You should make Draco give your dear brother Ronald some ideas. We've been dating for over a year and still no solid commitment."

Ginny laughed and followed her friend to breakfast. She knew how big Hermoine was on the whole being committed thing. She wanted only a solid long-term relationship, and no flings what-so-ever.

When the two girls entered the Great Hall, Ginny immediately saw where she would be sitting. Two empty seats were between Violet and Ron. Harry was directly across from Ron and Cho was across from where Hermoine was going to be sitting. Ginny was happy to see her good, yet wacky, friend Luna Lovegood, had sat at the Gryffindor table, right across from where she would be sitting.

The two girls sat down, and as Ron began questioning Ginny about why she was late for breakfast, Ginny scanned the Great Hall for Draco.

When her eyes settled on the Slytherin, she found Pansy Parkinson clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Another girl, a second year, was leaning across the table, her chest almost falling out of her low-cut shirt. Ginny recognized her as Roxi Barnes.

Violet nudged Ginny's leg from under the table. Ginny averted her gaze from Draco and locked her eyes with Violet's. Violet touched the ring on Ginny's finger and mouthed one word: "Draco?"

Ginny nodded and Violet about squealed, but stopped when Ron leaned forward and stared at the two girls with questioning eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes as soon as Ron turned back to his breakfast. He was one of the most overprotective brothers she had ever met. '_Maybe instead of paying so much attention to me, he should pay attention to the girlfriend he's been obviously neglecting._' Ginny thought. Violet gave her one last smile and began talking to her long time boyfriend, Neville.

Ginny spent a few more minutes gazing at the ring, but was interrupted as Cho abruptly stood, shaking all the cups and plates. She left, after shooting Harry a death glare.

"What happened, mate?" Ron's voice rung out.

"I broke up with her." He replied.

Ginny shook her head. Potter went through girls like socks. She turned her attention back to Draco.

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Ginny about screamed when she saw what was going on. The second year, Roxi Barnes, had somehow ended up in Draco's lap. She was laughing at something fierce, had her head tilted, her raven hair falling down her back like water. She had her emerald green eyes on Draco the whole time. Pansy was glaring at Roxi, her eyes narrowed in obvious anger.

Ginny watched as Roxi swiveled around, straddle Draco and went in for the kill.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny took her glass of pumpkin juice and headed straight for Draco. Just before Roxi's lips touched Draco's, she noticed ginny standing directly behind him, clutching the cup.

"What do you want Weasel?" Roxi's voice stung Ginny as if she'd just been slapped. She heard her brother calling to her, but ignored him.

Draco turned and saw Ginny standing there, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Unable to control herself any longer, Ginny threw the full cup of pumpkin juice on Roxi as she stood.

"Stupid mud blood lover!" Roxi shrieked, and the whole Great Hall went silent as Draco stood.

I've been dropped out

Burned up,

Fought my way back from the dead.

Turned in,

Turned on,

Remembered the things that you said

Roxi stalked off, and left Draco and Ginny standing there alone.

"Draco?" Ginny finally managed to choke out. Before Draco had a chance to respond, Pansy jumped up and began shrieking.

"What makes you think he wants to talk to you, Weasley?"

Ginny froze up, unable to speak. She wanted badly to expose her relationship with Draco, but she couldn't. when she looked at Draco, his eyes were on her. But, when he didn't tell Pansy off, Ginny's eyes welled up with tears.

"Of course, what was I thinking…why would Malfoy want to talk to me?" She mumbled, her voice cracking. She turned to walk away, but as she did, she found someone had grabbed onto her wrist. When she turned back around, she saw it was Draco.

"For starters, Ginny, it's Draco." She smiled so wide, it looked almost impossible. "And Pansy," Draco turned to the open-mouthed Slytherin whore beside him. "I love talking to Ginny. Why wouldn't I? She is my fiancé after all."

Pansy's face contorted in confusion and she turned to look at the Slytherins sitting at the breakfast table.

Draco turned to face the Slytherin table as well, guiding Ginny along with him.

"This is my girlfriend, Virginia Weasley. And I love her. If any of you have a problem with this, I'd love to hear it." Ginny turned to face Draco with a look of pure love and admiration on her face.

"Ginny, get away from him!" Ron's voice rang out across the Great Hall. Hermoine stopped him and led him away, obviously to explain everything.

"I love you, Virginia Weasley."

"And I love you too, Draco Malfoy, more than you'll ever know."

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Sporky: Well, cute, no?

Artemis: grumbles about carpal-tunnel acting up again

Sporky: Huh?

Artemis: Well, since I had to type this whole thing up…my carpal tunnel is acting up again…I have to wear a wrist-brace now…sniffles

Sporky: I'm sorry…but what did you think of the story.

Artemis: Oh! It was cute! nods

Sporky: Okay, now review to all you people out there that liked this as well. And your reward shall be: looks at Artee Artee love you long time. smile


End file.
